A Lonely Valentine's Day or is it?
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Paul is away on Valentine's Day which leaves Stephanie at home not knowing if they are going to celebrate their special day. *Also includes the skit from Jimmy Fallon where Paul was forced to sing the Moana song!* (Triple H/Stephanie McMahon)


This one is for crystalharrylal! I'm so sorry it took me so long to do! So for that I decided to put both of your stories ideas into one. I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I own no one you recognize.

"Andre!" Stephanie shouted when she saw the canine run into the house and tracking mud from the backyard. He paid no attention to her when he just ran the other way. She sighed in exhaustion before she leaned against the wall just staring at the muddy prints in the expensive carpet.

She was unbelievably tired. She just wanted to lock herself in her and Paul's bedroom and go to sleep. She wanted to sleep her fatigue and her….sadness away. She was truly heartbroken that Paul couldn't be here today. It was Valentines Day; it was their anniversary from when Paul proposed to her. He's working a taping of Smackdown and is so far away from her and their girls.

She just arrived from her flight a few hours ago from the taping of Raw. As soon as she got home, the girls all of a sudden had a burst of energy and haven't stopped since. She was alone here caring for her three beautiful daughters and that crazy dog.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Murphy said as she walked in from the back door that led to the backyard. The little girl stopped in her tracks at the look on her mommy's face. "Mommy? Is you sad?" She asked innocently with a concerned look.

She immediately lifted herself from the wall and smiled down at her. "No, Sweetie, I'm just tired." She wasn't lying. She didn't want to bring up Paul because they would often get sad that he wasn't around to play with them. It always hurt Stephanie deeply because she felt she was depriving them of that amazing man. "What did you and your sisters want to eat?" She walked into the kitchen and went straight for the bread to make them sandwiches for lunch.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" They all shouted at once when Aurora and Vaughn came running in.

Stephanie smirked to herself. She knew they'd want their favorite. "Okay, girls, sit at the table."

As she spread peanut butter on a piece of bread, she heard the girls talking amongst each other behind her. They were talking about school, friends, Andre but the moment Paul's name came up in the conversation, she listened closely.

"When do you think daddy will be home?" Murphy asked Aurora who was sitting across the table from her.

"Maybe tomorrow?" She replied as she looked over at her mom who still had her back turned to them.

"I hate when he's not here to play with us." Vaughn added. She was sitting at the end of the table.

Stephanie frowned as she put together the sandwiches. They were breaking her heart. He was such a special person to all four of them. The girls always wanted him home so this was routine every but obviously with Stephanie it was different since it was Valentines Day.

Once the last sandwich was on a plate, she turned to her girls and smiled brightly at them. They eyed their sandwiches and she let out a quiet laugh.

"Daddy will be home tomorrow, girls. Remember, he promised you guys that last weekend." She reassured them as she sat at the other end opposite of Vaughn.

* * *

They went on to eat their lunch and after they sat in the living room to watch Moana as Steph held them to her sides.

However, as they watched the movie, she started to space out to when they went to the Jimmy Fallon show last month. A smile stretched her lips as she thought back to that night.

" _Now, Triple H, you chose the song Seek and Destroy by Metallica." Jimmy said as Steph and Paul stood next to him. "Stephanie, you chose How Far I'll Go from the Moana soundtrack." He added._

 _Steph felt Paul lightly touch her arm and she looked over at him and he was looking at her like she was crazy for choosing that song. "It's not like you don't know the song." She said to him with a laugh._

 _Much to Paul's dismay, Steph's chosen song was picked for the both of them to sing. Paul acted upset and took hi jacket off to throw it down onto the floor next to the New Day._

" _Oh, come on." Steph said acting upset as Jimmy laughed._

 _As she sang the song, Paul had his arms folded and shook his head. Either he thought Stephanie looked like a fool or he was upset that his precious Metallica song didn't get chosen for him to perform. Either way, it made the crowd erupt with laughter._

 _Once the beat of the song started to pick up, Steph walked over to her upset and embarrassed husband and took him by hand so he could join her. She had a bright smile on her face the entire time as Paul slouched his shoulders._

 _When she handed him the microphone, much to everyone's surprise, he immediately started singing the song gracefully. The crowd once again erupted with cheers and laughter as Steph stood there laughing hysterically._

 _As she stood there and watched him, she couldn't help but fall in love with him more. He was so cute right now she couldn't help it as her cheeks blushed three different shades of red. It was way past the girls' bed time but she was sure that they were watching the both of them be a bunch of goofs on national television._

 _Once Paul was done with his "epic" performance, she ran over to him and gave him a big hug._

The girls' sudden loud laughter broke her from her thoughts and she focused back on the tv in front of them with a smile still etched on her face.

She couldn't wait to have him home.

* * *

Steph sat on the edge of the bed in the darkness of their bedroom with her phone in her hands. She stared down at it as she pondered whether she should call Paul or not. She wanted to tell him happy Valentine's Day and that she loved him. However, she figured that he was asleep already as it was late at night. She was really surprised that he didn't even call her which upset her even more. She wasn't mad, just upset.

She should probably get some sleep herself if she wanted to wake up in time to get the girls ready for school in the morning. She sniffed back her congestion as she stood up from the bed and sat her phone down onto the bedside table. She sighed as she climbed into the bed and covered herself with the heavy duvet. She shut her eyes and hoped she that she fell asleep fast.

* * *

The front door slowly opened before Paul poked his head through to look into his and Steph's house. When he noticed it was dark, he sighed in relief. He walked in and shrugged off his coat before closing the door behind him quietly. He hung his jacket up on the coat rack before he walked across the house to ascend the staircase to everyone's bedrooms.

Once he got to the second floor, he immediately walked to each of his baby girls' rooms. He smiled softly at the sight of each of them snuggled up in their beds. It made him happy that they looked so safe and warm. He walked through the darkness of the hallway before he reached his hand out to open the already cracked door of the master bedroom. He smiled once again when he saw Steph wrapped up in the bed sheets sleeping peacefully. He was glad that she was sleeping because he wanted to surprise her with him coming home earlier than expected. He knew weeks ahead of time that he was going to be home early this day. There was no way in hell that he was going to miss on this day with her.

He's been longing for her all day. At meetings, he would think about her. Talking with colleagues, he would think about her. He wanted to call her but he didn't know if he could bear her being upset because he knew that she was. Hell, the girls probably were too.

He silently walked into the room and closed the door behind him before locking it. He kept looking at her body rise and fall with each breath she took. God, she was so beautiful in the moonlight. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor before making work of his pants.

Now down to his boxers, he lifted the bed sheets on his side of the bed and carefully slid in, trying to not disturb Steph prematurely. He rested on his side and scooted closer to her. He rested his hand on her bare arm as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck softly as his hand snaked up her arm so he could scoot some of her hair out of the way.

He wanted to make love to her. All. Night. Long.

Steph awakened at the sudden feel of a rough hand on her arm and a scratchy sensation against her neck. She slowly turned her head with half lidded eyes but they about popped out of her head when she saw who it was behind her.

"Paul? What are you doing home so early?" She asked in a tired voice but her eyes were bright.

He scooted even closer; he was pressed against her now. "I wanted to surprise you." He said seductively as he looked her in her eyes. His hand was still caressing her arm. He then grinded against her ass with his hard on and groaned deep in his throat.

Steph saw the familiar dark look in her husband's eyes. His erection was hard against her and she instantly felt aroused.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." He whispered before he turned her head more to kiss her softly on the lips.

She moaned into the kiss as she turned onto her back so she could press her hand onto the back of his shaven head. His beard was scratching against her face as the kiss got heated. He was moving himself to get on top of her but they didn't once break the kiss. She wished that she didn't go to bed with damn pajamas on.

He settled himself between her legs before he broke the kiss. He moved to her neck to suck on the spot above her pulse. He grinded into her and she moaned loudly. He felt the vibration in her throat and he growled when she moaned again at his thrusts against her clothed pussy.

"Paul, please stop teasing. I want you, baby." She said breathlessly as she felt his tongue trace patterns against her neck. She was probably soaking through the thin material of her shorts, she was so wet.

He pulled away a few inches from her neck and whispered, "okay." He kissed the same spot a couple times before rolling over onto his side against to remove his boxers before throwing them somewhere in the dark room. He watched as she slid her shorts off before she quickly removed her top. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of her heaving breasts. He lied on top of her once more before throwing the blanket over his broad back to nestle them between the sheets.

She threw her head back at the feeling of his length pushing in and filling her completely. "Oh, Paul," she moaned as her face was scrunched up in ecstasy.

The feeling was indescribable for Paul. Each time it seemed like a new experience with her. "Ah, god, you feel amazing." His deep voice rumbled in the room.

Steph wrapped her legs around his lower back as he started with a slow pace. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as well. She looked at the shadows of the leaves on the tree outside dance across the ceiling as she succumbed to the feelings Paul was creating within her. His face was buried in the crook of her neck as he let out heavy breaths. His hot breath added to the heat that was already radiating in the room.

* * *

"Oh, god!" Steph exclaimed as his hips moved erratically; the pleasure was overwhelming. Her manicured nails scratched at this sweat slicked back and the heels of her feet dug into his back.

Something came over her when she pushed him away from her. The cold air hit her sweaty skin causing goosebumps to form all over. Once Paul was on his back, she straddled his waist and grabbed his cock before sinking down onto him. This caused Paul to tilt his head back against the pillow and moan quietly.

She moved up and down while watching his facial expressions. His large hands caressed her thighs as he looked into her eyes. There was nothing but pure love in each set of eyes. She grabbed his hands and brought them up to her taut breasts. She sighed when his hands squeezed them lightly. She removed her hands from on top of his and slowly dragged them along his arms before resting them on his sweaty chest for leverage to pleasure him more.

She moved with lightning speed and they were both crying out. Her ass bounced off his thick thighs and Paul grabbed it to move with her motions.

It was his turn to catch her by surprise when he grabbed her in a hug and spun her around to lay her on her side. He quickly lied behind her and entered her once more.

"Paul…" She said as she looked back at him.

He claimed her lips to stifle her loud moans. He still had his arms wrapped around her so he could hold her close to him as he made love to her for hours.

* * *

"Oh, Steph, mmm…" Paul groaned as he emptied himself into her.

She sighed at the feeling and from tiredness. She felt him ease out of her and lie next to her. She turned over and cuddled into him.

"Not a bad Valentine's, huh?" He asked with an exhausted laugh.

"Mhm." She grumbled into his chest with a smile. "I love you." She whispered as she shut her eyes.

"I love you too." Paul replied with a yawn before quickly falling asleep with his head chin rested on top of her head.

* * *

Please review and favorite/follow! Thanks for reading!


End file.
